Qué será, será
by Nightingale101
Summary: "When an angel has an egg, the Nestling inside the egg takes a bit of that angels' grace, If the angel is strong enough, then they will be fine, but if the angel is weak enough, they die" "Gabriel Placed his hand on Sams shoulder, His golden Eyes locked on Sams green ones. "You have to protect her. She's Important. Everyone's after her." "Who is 'She'" (Warnings inside)
1. Life Begins Now

**A/N: **_HI! Look! I'm alive! Ok so first off I swear I will finish 'When Lightning Strikes Twice', But this story just wouldn't get out of my head! _

_So this is Qué será, será_ _(whatever will be, will be in Spanish.) It's an Egg! fic (Or egg!preg). so lately I have been reading a lot of egg fics and I thought I would give it a try because I really like them! I have plans for this fic; I have big plans for this fic, and a plot! It actually has a plot!_

_Any who, Enjoy! =D_

**Title: **Qué será, será.

**Fandom: **Supernatural

**Setting: **Season 5

**Character(s): **Dean, Castiel, Sam, Gabriel, Bobby

**Warnings (For this Chapter): **Dean/Cas, Egg!Preg, Birthing Sean, OC

**Summary: "**When an angel has an egg, the Nestling inside the egg takes a bit of that angels' grace, If the angel is strong enough, then they will be fine, but if the angel is weak enough, they die" ~~ "Gabriel Place his hand on Sams shoulder, His golden Eyes locked on Sams green ones. "You have to protect her. She's Important. Everyone's after her." He took his hand off Sams shoulder; the hunter gave the angel a puzzled look. "Who is 'She?'" (Warnings inside)

_**Chapter 1: Life Begins Now**_

"Dean... It hurts."

"Shhh, Cas. It's alright"

Dean was sitting cross-legged at the top of the bed in one of the spear rooms on the second floor of Bobby's House. His angel was laying on him, head resting on the hunter's chest. Castiels face was scrunched up in pain, his breath coming in uneven pants and his hair plastid to his face with sweat. Dean ran his hand soothingly though the angel's hair, as the pain lessened for the time being.

"Dean..." said Cas as he tilted his head to make eye contact with the hunter.

"S'OK, Cas. You shouldn't talk" Dean Said still running his hand though Cas' hair.

"I'm sorry" Cas sobbed breaking eye contact with Dean to sob into his shirt.

"You have nothing t..."

"I shou... Should. Have. Known. Better." Cas said between Pants, as another wave of pain washed over him. "it's... My fault. My fault."

Dean bent down and placed a Kiss the top of the angels head.

"Come on Cas, That's not true" Dean said, "It takes two to tango... Well, in this case, make an egg."

An Egg. Cas was in the middle of delivering an egg. _Laying? _Whatever. Dean was still trying to get his head around it. The one thing that he knew for certain at this point was that it wasn't the angels fault. At least not entirely. Sure, maybe Cas should have known better, Maybe he should have known more about angel biology and then maybe; _Maybe, _they wouldn't be in the situation. But then again, Dean had had a hand to play in the events that have been transpiring the last few months. After all, Dean had made the first move, which had led to the start of a relationship, which had then led to sex, which had led to Cas getting pregnant, which had led to some awkward conversations with Sam and Bobby, and then finally the 2 months of cravings and morning sickness while the egg grew inside him. Sam had been fascinated by the whole thing, Bobby just mumbled about the level of weirdness, Cas was afraid, and Dean; well Dean was about two minutes away from just falling apart. But he had stayed strong though all of this, for Cas. For his angel

"Dean..." Cas said once more, Tears Streaming down his face and damping Deans T-shirt.

"S'all Right" Dean said in the most soothing voice he could mange. "Tell me what you need. I'll get it for you"

"I need... I Don't..." Cas Look So afraid, it hurt Dean so much not being able to help him

"Cas, it's alright. It's going to be fine."

"Dean... I'm... I need... t... to Push... its coming" Cas was breathing Quite rapidly now, his chest rising and falling quickly and unevenly. And dean found himself wishing, for not the first time, that they weren't alone.

Bobby and Sam had left yesterday morning to go clean out a nest of vamps in the next state over. Dean had opted to stay with Cas, even though the egg wasn't meant to come for another week or so. The egg on the other hand, had decided it wanted to come early. At about one in the morning Cas had gone into labour, an hour Later Dean was on the phone with Sam, him and Bobby called in some other hunters and stated the long ride home. Even if they when 100 miles an hour, It would still take the 6 hours to get back. It was now six in the morning and Sam and Bobby would still be at least another hour.

"Cas" Dean said a little panicked, "Can't you just... I don't know, Hold on a little longer, till Sammy and Bobby get back, they can help"

"I... I can't... Dean... I need to..."

"Push. I know. I know. I... Ok... Ok... It'll be fine, just relax for a minute."

Dean Lifted Cas Of his legs and placed some pillows behind Cas for the angel to lean back on before the hunter Re positioned himself down the bottom of the bed, in between Castiels legs. Dean to a few deep breaths, willing himself to calm down.

"Cas... I don't... I have... fuck... Cas, I don't know what I'm doing. I need you to tell me."

"The... the Egg... Dean... Can... can you see it?" Cas said as he tried to steady out his breathing.

Dean took another deep breath and Looked between his lovers' legs, and it took every bit of will power he had not to pass out. More deep breaths. He had to stay up right, for Cas. He couldn't let the angel do this by himself.

"Cas... there's a lot of blood..." Dean said, raising his eyes to meet Cas'. The angels' eyes showed that he already knew that, and that he was more concerned with the Egg. "Uh..." Dean added as he let his eyes fall back down. "I can see..." Dean swallowed, "I can see the top of the egg"

Dean really had no idea what he was doing. Sam had been doing all the research on childbirth, he was meant to be doing this part, and Dean was meant to be up the other end whispering soothing things in his angels ear, stroking his hair, kissing him, comforting him. Not sitting between his legs watching him push an egg the size of a watermelon out of a whole the size of a lemon.

Dean placed the some towels around Cas, In case he dropped the egg (the bed was soft, but dean wasn't taking any chances.)

"Ok. Cas, you can push now."

It took longer than Dean thought it would, but, 10 minutes later, and a few moments of cleaning, Dean was holding the most beautiful egg he had ever seen. It was the smoothest thing Dean had ever touched, and seemed to have a dim golden glow to it. Dean couldn't quit tell what colour the shell was, it seemed to shift to between a royal blue, a dark purple, and a pink. Dean rapped the egg in a bundle of blankets, placed it in the bassinet that they had out up earlier, and turned on the heat lamp to keep it warm. Making sure the egg was nice and warm; He turned his attention back to Castiel.

The Angel was still lying on the bed and looked like hell. His skin was an awful greyish colour, and was shining with sweat, but, to dean's relief, Castiel cheats was rising and falling in a steady rhythm. They had talk earlier about the possibility of Cas not surviving the delivery of the egg, and Dean had been really worried about the possibility of losing Cas, and having to raise their child alone. The bed sheets Cas was lying on were soaked with blood, sweat, and tears. Dean when over to the bed and leaned over his angel. Cas looked even worst up close.

"Cas..." Dean said.

"De..." Was all the angel could manage to say, it was so quite dean almost didn't hear.

"Shhh, Don't talk. The eggs fine. I'll keep it warm. But... But right now I need to take care of you Ok?" the angel gave him a weak smile in response. "I ran you a bath, I think it's better you have a bath rather than a shower, because I seriously doubt you could stand up, Come on" with an effort Cas put his arms around Dean's neck and Dean lifted the angel of the bed and carried him down the hall to the bathroom, Bridal style.

Once Cas was soaking in the tub, Dean headed down stairs to get some clean sheets and blankets. When he got back up to the room he decide to toss the ones, they were stained and he didn't see the point in trying to save them (he made a mental note to buy Bobby some new ones). Dean had just flipped the matrass over, when his Phone rang. He looked at the Caller id and answers the phone.

"Hey Sammy."

"Hey Dean." Sam said, Dean noticed he sounded worried. "uh listen, Dean, The Impala blew a tire. We're gonna be at least two more hours."

"S'OK Sammy, Cas had the... He had the egg. About half an hour ago. He's in the tub now, cleaning off." Dean Said, As he walked over to the bassinet to check on the egg. "And the egg is in the bassinet, Keeping warm. It's perfectly fine."

"Oh thank god. How's Cas?"

"He's extremely tired, and he looks like hell. But I'm sure any guy would after pushing a watermelon out his Ass."

"Yeah, I'm sure you would." Dean heard Bobby in the background yelling _Balls _and _Sam, ya Idjit, get of the bloody phone and help me. _"Uh, Dean, gotta go, ah, take care of Cas and that Egg"

"Yeah I will, and Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"If my car doesn't get back here in one piece, I will kill you." Sam hung up the phone.

Dean put the new sheets on the bed. He changed the pillow cases and set the bed out the way he knew Cas liked it, but with extra blankets, he wanted to make sure his angel stayed warm. Dean grabbed a pair of sweat pants and an old long sleeve shirt and headed down the hall to Get Cas out of the bath.

Drying Cas and getting him into the clothes proved to be rather difficult. For starters Cas was pretty much dead on his feet, and he could hardly stand up right. But eventually Cas was dressed and Dean carried him back their room, and put him to bed, the angel was asleep before dean had finished pulling the blankets around him. A quick Check of the egg and a readjustment of the heat lamp, and he crawled into bed next to his angel. He looked up at the clock, nine in the morning and Dean was exhausted, Sam and bobby wouldn't be back for an hour or so, Dean figured he could catch a bit of shut eye. He looked over at Cas, his angel looked calm, still a bit pale, but he looked peaceful after the last few hours of pain. Dean smiled. His last thought before he drifted off was: _Man, our lives are messed up._ And, he was ok with that.

_~ Qué será, será ~_

After Sam told Bobby everything was fine at home, the atmosphere in Car became a lot less tense. The original plan was to drive flat out all the way home, but that had resulted in the impala blowing a tire. Once the tire was replace, and the need to get home so fast gone, they Pulled into a diner to get some breakfast.

While bobby was finishing up his bacon, Sam Stepped out of the dinner to use the bathroom (they were located around the back of the diner). He had just rounded the corner when he came face to face with an angel.

"Gabriel."

"'Sup Sam" The trickster said with a smirk.

"What do you want?" Sam said unkindly. He was still pissed at him for Killing Dean over 100 times.

"Oh, nothing much. Just a here to give you a warning and a little friendly chat about the weather" he looked up at the sky, "Do you think it's gonna rain?"

"Warning about what?"

"I think it's going to rain"

"Gabriel!"

The Archangel looked back at Sam. He studied his face for a moment and he sighed,

"What warning?"

Gabriel looked out over the parking lot as he spoke. "You need to protect her, Sam. She's important."

"What the heck are you talking about?" Sam had no idea what Gabriel was on about; he was being a cryptic as Cas had been when they first met him. And that just wasn't Gabriel's style. "Who is 'She' and what does she need to be protected from?"

Gabriel Place his hand on Sams shoulder, His golden Eyes locked on Sams green ones.

"You have to protect her. She's Important. Everyone's after her." He took his hand off Sams shoulder; the hunter gave the angel a puzzled look.

"Sam? Whatcha do? fall in?" Sam looked over his shoulder to see Bobby come round the corner. "Come on Boy, we gotta get going"

Sam turned around to find that the Archangel was gone. _Freaking Angels._

"You All right Sam?"

"Yeah... it's just..." Sam thought about telling Bobby, but he didn't want to worry him, for all he knew the angel was just playing one of his pranks. "It's nothing. Let's go"

_~ Qué será, será ~_

Sleep was harder to hold on to then Dean had thought it would be, He only managed to get about half an hour of shut eye. He was exhausted, and a little cranky, but he couldn't go back to sleep, He was too worried about Cas to do much more then sit on the bed and watch his Angel Sleep. Cas had been sound asleep for an hour; he was still looking pale, had a slight temperature, and was sweating. Dean was really worried about him.

Cas had explained a few weeks ago that when an angel has an egg, the Nestling inside the egg takes a bit of that angels' grace, If the angel is strong enough, then they will be fine, and be back to full power within a day or so. But if the angel isn't strong enough it could take up to a month for them to be back to full power, and if the angel is weak enough, they could die.

Cas Fell. A fallen Angel cut of form much a heavens power. Dean didn't know if there was a weaker angel you could find to have an egg. Cas himself said he had ha 30% chance of surviving the birth. And he had done that, He had had the egg, and survived it. Now he just had to make it thought the next few days while his angle mojo re-charged.

Dean heard the familiar rumberling of the Impala pulling into the driveway. Dean got of the bed careful not to disturb the angel, and walked down the hall and down the stairs just in time to see Bobby come thought the front door.

"Bobby" Dean said with a smile, as he greeted the older hunter with a hug. "where's Sam?"

"Asleep, in the front seat. Been that was for about half an hour." Bobby Said as he put his bag down in the hall way.

"Well" Began Dean, "I think I'll go wake sleeping beauty."

_~ Qué será, será ~_

Sam was back at Bobby's house, and he was dreaming. Sam Knew he was dreaming because everything seemed foggy, he walked to the kitchen doorway and found Dean and Castiel sitting at the table. The first thing Sam found strange was he couldn't hear what they were saying. It was like listening thought water, the sound was all distorted.

Then from the door to Bobby's study was opened and though it walked a little girl. She had long waist length curly hair that seemed to be mixture of blonde and light and dark brown. Her back was to Sam so he couldn't see her face. She seemed to be talking to Dean about something; Cas was smiling sweetly at her, he place a Hand lovingly on Deans Shoulder. Dean looked at Sam, actually Dean looked though Sam. Sam assumed the little girl had asked for something and it must have been in the hall. And the little girl turned and looked at Sam.

The first thing Sam noticed was she was the most beautiful Child he had ever seen. The second thing he noticed was Her eyes, the left one was Blue and the right one was green. The third thing Sam notice was she was looking at him. _Actually looking at him_. Her eyes held his for a few moments, before her lips began to move. But like Dean and Cas, Sam couldn't what she was saying.

"I... I can't hear you" Sam Told her shaking his head; he had no idea if she even hear him.

The little girl seemed to get that he couldn't understand her. She put her head to one side and wore a perplexed look on her face. Sam couldn't put his finger on it but there was something familiar about that look.

And then, she smiled.


	2. Downhill

**Title: **Qué será, será.

**Fandom: **Supernatural

**Setting: **Season 5

**Character(s): **Dean, Castiel, Sam, Gabriel, Bobby

**Warnings (For this Chapter): **Hurt/Dying (Sad)

**A/N**_**: **__this took longer than it should have. First, I was unmotivated, then me and my friend almost drowned at a beach, and now there are Bush fires about 45 minutes from where I live (And I have a "friend"[my crush!] lives down that who I haven't heard from) (I live in Tasmania, Australia, Google it) _

_But anyway, I'm back, and I'm in the writing mood again! So Here is Chapter 2 of _Qué será, será!

Read, Enjoy, Review!

**Chapter 2: **Downhill.

"Sammy." Sam jerked awake as his brother tapped on the window of the impala.

"Dean" Sam said in a daze, as he opened the Door and stepped out of the.

Sam looked around, he must have been out of it for an hour, and the last thing he remembered was staring out the window and wondering what the hell Gabriel was talking about.

And then there was the little girl in his dream, he didn't know what that meant either.

"Earth to Sam" Dean waved his hand in front of Sams face, "can you read me?"

Sam smacked his brother's hand away from his face and got out of the impala.

"Having a naughty Dream were we?" Dean asked with a smirk.

"No, I was..." Sam decided he wasn't going to tell Dean about his dream. Any way he put it, the fact he was dreaming about a little girl, would just sound wired. "I wasn't dreaming about anything. It was a nice dreamless sleep."

"Yeah well, whatever." Dean could tell his brother was lying, he knew him better than that. But he decided to let it drop. The older Winchesters main worries were up in the bed room with Cas.

The Winchester boys walked up to house together. "So how's Cas doing?" Sam asked his brother as they walked in to the study where Bobby was sitting.

"He's OK, for now... I think." Dean said as he leaned against the door frame, Sam sat on the couch. "He's really pale, has a fever and is sweating like crazy"

"But he's alive" said Bobby.

"Yeah. Cas said the most dangerous part with the laying of the egg." Sam Said "He'll be fine Dean"

"I'm gonna go check on him," began Dean "And maybe take a nap" Dean Turn and walked out of the room.

_~ Qué será, será ~_

When Dean Got back to his room, he glanced over at Castiel, who was still asleep on the queen sized bed. The angel was still lying on his back; Dean guessed he was still too exhausted to even move. His eyes left the sleeping figure of Cas, and slid to the bassinet. He walked from the door way to the side of the bassinet, placing himself between the Bassinet and the bed.

Dean moved some of the blankets so he could see the smooth, glowing shell of the egg. It was now a brilliant French Rose Colour, and still glowing with a gold tinted glow. Dean placed his hand on gently on the small section of the shell not covered by the blankets. He smiled. The shell felt warm, and he could feel, something fluttering from the inside, never in his life has he felt something like this, but he knew immediately what is was. Dean closed his eye at the connection he could feel to his unborn child.

"Dean?" He heard whispered from behind him. Dean opened his eyes and turned around to find Castiel awake and looking in his direction. _Looking in his direction, _Not, looking_ at him. _The angel seemed to be have a hard time focusing his gaze.

"Hey, Cas." Dean took his hand off the egg, and covered it back up. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. He placed his hand on the side of the Angels face. "I thought you were asleep." He said as he stroked the angels face. Even as this close distance Cas was still having trouble focusing on Deans face and he seemed to be fighting very hard to stay awake. "Did I wake you?" Cas shook his head in an answer.

"How are you feeling?" Dean asked taking his hand away from the angels face and taking the angels hand instead. "Bad" was all he got from the angel. Dean could have figured that much out for himself, Dean felt his fever, and Cas was very pale. Panic rose up in dean like a fire, he knew Cas needed to rest, but Dean was terrified to let him drift into unconsciousness for fear that he would never wake. Panic mixed with fear must have shown in Deans eyes.

"Dean... I'm... I'm gonna d..." the angel said in a voice that was barely there. Dean cut him off

"Don't say that, you don't know that" Dean said, trying so hard not to breakdown or start sobbing. He took one of the angel's hands and held it in both of his. "What'll I do if you die, Cas? Do you think I could function let alone raise our kid without you?" Cas' eyes started to close, Tears streamed down the hunters face. "Don't you dare die on me you son of a bitch!"

_~ Qué será, será ~_

After Dean had gone upstairs, Bobby had gone to his room to see if he could get a few hours shut eye after driving all night. But Sam, Sam just sat at the kitchen table, thinking about what Gabriel had said.

Normally, Sam wouldn't give anything the Gabriel said a second thought. But Sam having that dream about the girl straight after his encounter with the archangel couldn't be a coincidence.

The dream felt like back when he had his visions because of the yellowed eyed demon, it felt real. It was real. But Sam hadn't have Vision since the Yellow eyes was killed, and that was years ago. Gabriel must have done something to him when he touched him.

Maybe the girl in his dream was the girl the Trickster was telling Sam to protect.

Sam didn't trust Gabriel as far as he could throw him, but, if that girl was out there somewhere and she was in danger, Sam had to try and help her. The only problem was finding her if she even dose exist. And even if she exists it's not like they have a list for kids born with different coloured eyes. Still Sam was sure there couldn't be that many people out there with it. Sam got out his laptop and did a quick search.

The condition was called Heterochromia, and as far as Sam could tell, about 1 out of 400 children are born with it, and then there is a small percentage who acquire it after birth though an injury or illness. And a majority of Cases it was one eye a lighter colour then the other. If this child was out there, she was going to be really hard to find. And Sam had no idea where to start looking or even if she was real.

Damn Gabriel, why couldn't he just give a straight answer for once in his life?

_~ Qué será, será ~_

Dean was half laying half sitting on the bed in the room he shares with his angel; the angel was lying on Dean's chest and was fast asleep. Dean's arm was draped around Cas' shoulder, his hand resting over the angels heart, making sure it was still beating.

Dean was no Doctor, but he knew that Castiel was getting worse. His temperature was rising higher and higher, His skin was so pale, Dean could see the veins running through the skin on the angels face. As the hours slipped away, Cas was slowly going downhill, now, 3 hours after Dean had let him drift off to sleep, His breath was shallow, and barely there at all. If Dean had to Guess (which he really didn't want to), Cas, his angel, his loyal friend who would follow him to the ends of the earth, his partner who gave up everything for him and his lover, would be Dead within the hour. And there was no way in heaven, hell or some god damn place in between, that Dean was going to let that happen.

Dean carefully lifted the angel off of him, and gently placed him on the bed. He really didn't want to leave Cas alone, but he didn't see any other option, he wasn't about to let the angel die. He slipped off the bed and walked to the door where he paused and looked back at the sleeping angel on the bed. "I won't let you die" he whispered to the all but silent room, before he disappeared out the door.

Dean walked down the stairs and straight into the kitchen where he found his brother sitting at the table looking at something on his laptop. Dean slumped into the chair across from him.

"Hey, Dean" Sam said as he looked at he closed his laptop and studied his brothers face. Dean look like he hadn't slept in a week, he eyes were red (Sam would be he'd been crying, not a good sign), "How's Cas?"

"Cas is dying" Dean said he eyes staring at Sam's closed laptop.

"What? Are you sure?" Sam asked sitting up more in his chair

"He's barely breathing, Sam" Dean said, his eyes not moving.

"Dean..." Sam said, his voice dripping with sadness

"We've got to something Sam" said the older hunter as his eyes snapped up to his brothers face. Sam could see the fear of losing Cas written all over his brothers face. "We can't let him die."

"Dean, what can we do...?"

"I can't lose him Sammy" Dean put his head in hands. Sam thought about a way to save Cas, and then it hit him.

"Dean, what about and angel?" Dean took his head out of his hands and look as his brother as if he a suggested they drive the Impala off a cliff.

"Why would any of the God squad help us? Help him? They hate us!" Dean Said.

"Well, what about an angel who's not exactly fond of the god squad?" Sam asked. "One who might be interested in helping us, Or, at the very least, doesn't want him to die"

Dean thought for a moment before he spoke "And who would that be?"

Sam took a deep breath; He knew Dean wasn't going to like it, even if it was the only option on the board right now.

"Gabriel"

**A/N:**___would you guy like Gabriel/Sam to be a thing in this story. I'm debating to get them together or not... Let me know in a Review or a PM_


	3. Saving Grace

**Title: **Qué será, será.

**Fandom: **Supernatural

**Setting: **Season 5

**Character(s): **Dean, Castiel, Sam, Gabriel, Bobby

**Warnings (For this Chapter):** Mention of Character death, M/M (Kissing only)

_**A/N**__: Wow! Look at that, an update within 2 weeks! I'm on a roll! _

_Chapter 3, whoo! There's kind of a twist in this chapter, and I'm fairly sure none of you would have seen coming, but read on! And try not to hate me._

**Chapter 3: Saving Grace**

"Gabriel? That dick with Wings?" Dean said leaning back in his chair.

"Dean, I don't like him anymore than you do. But I don't know anything else that has the juice to heal Cas."

Dean looked back up at the ceiling. "Call him"

"Are you sure?"

Dean looked back to at Sam "I'm not about to let Cas die just because I don't like the one guy that can save him. Call him Sam!" Sam could see it was killing Dean not being able to help Cas. Sam looked at the table as he called the Archangel, and he prayed to whatever god was still listening that Gabriel was in the helping mood.

"Ah, Gabriel... are we need your help, badly, it's a matter of life of death" Sam began, Dean just looked up at the ceiling once more. "Umm, So if you could just swing by and..."

"Be awesome" came a voice from to their right.

Gabriel, the archangel, was standing In the Door way leaning against the frame of it.

"So who's life and death are we talking about here?" Gabriel said with a smirk, as he walked into the room. "You two mutton heads look A O.K, so what? A hunter, friend of the family? Who?"

There was a pause, in which Dean stared at the ceiling (Trying not to cry in front of Gabriel), Sam stared at Gabriel and Gabriel stared at both of them wondering which one of them would crack and beg for his help first.

"It's Cas" Sam Said evenly, the smirk slip from the archangels' face. Dean was still staring at the ceiling, blinking quickly. Sam doubted he could even speak without breaking down, and Dean would rather die the cry in front of Gabriel. "He's not doing so well after, the egg. Actually he's really sick"

"And the egg?" Gabriel asked looking from Sam to Dean.

Sam looked at Dean; his brother hadn't said anything about the egg. Sam had no idea is the egg was ok or not. Dean closed his eyes and took a deep, shaky breath.

"It's fine." He said. His voice was soft, and raw with emotion. Sam felt pain for what his brother was going though

Gabriel Look up to the ceiling and sighed. "The nestling must have taken a piece of his grace, probably more than he had to give being a fallen angel and all"

"We already knew that" Dean Said as he Looked over at Gabriel.

Gabriel look back over to Dean, "Actually, No you didn't" Dean and Sam exchanged confused looks. Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Well, Dean is the father of Nestling. And in case you haven't noticed, He's human. There was a good chance that the Nestling would be Human. But, it seems that the Nestling is an Angel, well part angel anyway, it's still got some human DNA."

"Cas never said anything about that" Dean said.

"Probably because he didn't know, he didn't even know it was possible for you and him to make an egg, does he seem like he knows everything about angel reproduction?" Gabriel said, Dean shifted in his chair. Gabriel went on "before Cas had the egg, His grace was still connected to the Nestlings grace, but when Cas had the egg the connection was severed, leaving Cas week and Exhausted from having the egg and with hardly any grace." Gabriel Looked up to the ceiling once more. "Wait here"

There was the familiar sound of wings, and the archangel was gone.

_~ Qué será, será ~_

Gabriel appeared in the Door way of the Dean and Cas' bedroom. He had been in here on a few occasions before (Without the knowledge of occupants of the house), often listening in conversation, and to check up on his little bro, making sure Dean wasn't being a dick to him.

The bedrooms of Bobby singers House were all pretty much the same, same bed placed in the middle of the far wall with two bedside tables on either side. Then a wardrobe to the left of the door, and a chest of draws to the right. The only thing different in Dean and Cas' Room, was the white bassinet set up to the right of the bed.

"Dean?" Came the wrecked voice of Castiel, it was so quite the archangel almost didn't hear him.

"Guess again bro" Gabriel said as he walked over to the bed.

"Gabriel?" Cas said, his eyes were closed but he still managed to have confused look on his face.

"Not doing so well are you, Cas?" Gabriel said as he sat on the edge of the bed, and placed a hand on Castiels forehead. His temperature was though the roof; he looked all clammy and pale.

"Gabriel." Cas Repeated, this time more faint.

"Don't worry Bro" Gabriel Said, as he moved his hand, from his from Castiels forehead and placing it on his chest. "I'm gonna make you better"

_~ Qué será, será ~_

"It's been an hour" Dean said from where he was standing at the base of the stairs. Bobby had order them out of the kitchen while he made some food. Both the boys weren't sure what time it was, or even what day. Sam had been up for hours, and dean had gotten about half an hour of sleep in the last 24 hours

"Dean," Sam said leaning agents the wall, "Calm down"

"Calm down?" Dean turned to face his brother "How am I suppose to calm down, Sammy? An hour ago Cas looked like his was on deaths door! He didn't look like he could last 5 minutes, and now, that asshat Gabriel's been up there for a freaking hour, if he's even up there! He problem flicked off to Hawaii for all we know!"

"Actually, I'm not too fond of Hawaii, too hot" Dean spun around to find the archangel Leaning on the rail of the stairs. Dean tried to speak, but his voice failed at the thought of the bad news that could be the response to his questions. Gabriel just rolled his eyes at him. "Cas is fine, still not back to full power, well given that he was a fallen angel he won't get back to full power. But he's not going to die"

Dean looked so relived Sam thought he might pass out. Gabriel just smirked at him "What are you waiting for, Lover-boy? Get up there". Dean went past Gabriel and up the stairs taking them two at a time, and disappeared around the corner.

Sam turned his attention to Gabriel. "So how'd you do it?" he asked the archangel.

"Sam, I do a lot of things, you're gonna have to be more specific" said Gabriel with a smirk.

"Save Cas"

"Oh that, it was easy, really"

"It took you an hour"

"Easy, but time consuming" Sam waited for him to explain more, but he just seemed content looking at the painting on Bobby's wall. "How'd you do it?" Sam repeated. The archangel tore his gaze from the painting and locked eyes with Sam.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked.

"Yes." Sam replied.

Gabriel sighed as he drew his gaze from Sam and back to the painting. "Cas was dying because the nestling took too much of his grace, more than he had to give. He would have lost it anyway because he fell, and eventually, he would die."

"Cas is gonna die anyway?" Sam said, staring opened mouthed at the trickster

"Would you shut up and let me finish!" Gabriel almost yelled at the Winchester. Sam shut his mouth. "Cas would have died eventually; his grace would have dwindled to next to nothingness and then gone out. But, because Dean knocked him up, the egg took most of his grace and left Cas with next to nothing, and it was about to go out. But, I fixed that. Cas' Grace won't go out, ever."

"But he's still a fallen angel?"

"Yes, but now his grace won't go out. He won't die"

"How did you fix his grace, if he practically didn't have any?" Sam asked, he suspected the answer, but he wanted to know if he was right. Gabriel looked at the painting once more.

"Because," he said "I gave him some of mine," then he was gone, and Sam was staring at an empty stair case.

_~ Qué será, será ~_

Dean took a deep breath, and carefully opened the door to his room, walked in and closed the door behind him. He stood facing the door, with his back to the bed for a minute, trying to calm himself down. He almost had, when Cas spoke. "Dean." The he lost what little calm he had.

He turned around to see that Cas was sitting up in bed, and was looking 100% better than he had an hour ago. The Angel had a soft, warm smile on his face, and was watching Dean with his bright blue eyes.

"Cas" Dean said, as he walked over to the bed. He got onto his side of the bed and kneeled next to Cas, the angel still had his eyes trained on him. Dean placed his head on Castiels shoulder and wrapped his arms around him. "You bastard" he said in a quiet voice as he started crying.

"Dean" Cas said in a sweet voice.

"Don't you ever do that to me again" Dean continued, his voice raw with emotion. "You scared the hell out of me. I thought I was gonna lose you" Dean stoped talk as he felt a sobbing session coming on.

"Dean." Cas said, "I'm sorry, it was not my intention to make you worry" Dean lifted his head to lock eyes with his angel. "I didn't think it would be as bad as it was"

"Should have payed attention in angel biology huh?" Cas smiled at Dean's remark. He looked over at the bassinet. It occurred to dean that Cas hadn't even seen the egg. "Is it alright?" The angel asked.

"Yeah its fine. Well, at least I think its fine; I don't know anything about angel eggs." Dean said as he looked over toward the bassinet, he wondered what colour the shell was now. "Do you wanna see it?" Dean said quietly.

Cas was silent for a while, but finally he answered "Yes" he said with a smile.

Dean slid of the bed and went round to the bassinet. He removed to top blanket and picked up the egg with a blanket wrapped around its sides; the shell was now a deep purple colour. Dean turned toward the bed Cas sat up feather on the bed and crossed his legs under the blankets, he whined a little at the still sore areas. Dean passed the egg carefully to Cas. The angel placed the egg on the blankets between his legs. Dean walked back round to his side of the bed and sat next to his angel.

The two of them sat there for a while, as Cas his hand along the smooth glowing shell of their egg. As they watched, the shell changed from purple, to a deep blue, almost the colour of Cas' eyes.

"Is there a way to tell if it's a boy or a girl?" Dean asked, breaking the silence.

Cas thought about it for a while, a questioning look on his face "I'm not sure." He said eventfully. "I don't believe there is. But as I've stated before, i don't know that much about angel reproduction"

Dean just smiled, "I guess it'll just be a surprise then." Cas smiled.

"We are in one hell of a mess here, Cas" Dean said "But at least I have you."

"I'm not going anywhere, Dean. Not for a long time." Dean lent in and placed a kiss on his angel's cheek.

_~ Qué será, será ~_

Sam Looked around the green field, it seemed to go on forever with rolling hills, bright yellow flowers and a stream weaving it way thought the hills. Another dream.

The last thing Sam remembered was staring at the ceiling in his room, after eating some of the food bobby made, and then Bobby told him he looked like death and told him to go get some sleep. The next thing he knew he was standing in a field, at the foot of a hill.

At the top of the hill was a swing set. Sam started walking up the hill toward it, he was almost at the top of the hill when he realised, one of the swings was occupied.

The girls hair was still waist length and curly, and mixture of blonde and light and dark brown. The girls eye's, one green and one blue, were looking at her shoes, which were shuffling in the dirt at the base of the swing. When Sam reached the top of the hill she turned to him and smiled.

Sam stood still at the crest of the hill and thought for a moment. The first time he dreamed of this girl he couldn't understand hear her, but, she seemed to understand him.

"So you're Sam." She said with a smirk. Sam just stared at her, because this time he could actually here her. The smirk was replaced by a questioning look. "You are Sam, right? Sam Winchester?"

Sam swallowed and walked over to the Swings, this was the time for answers. "Yes, I'm Sam." Her face lit up in a wide grin, and she started swinging back and forth as she let out a small laugh that felt strangely familiar to Sam, "I knew it! I knew it was you! I've always wanted to meet you!" she stopped swinging and looked Sam up and down. "You're so tall!" she added.

Sam wasn't sure how to respond so he asked the first question he could think of. "Who are you?"

The girl put her head to one side and let the smirk slip back on to her face. One again Sam was puzzled as to why the look looked so familiar. "Well, For starters, my name is Charlotte. But, my Daddy calls me Chevy"

_Chevy?_ Sam wouldn't have used that nickname for a girl, and not for a girl named Charlotte, Lottie or Dot maybe, but not Chevy. But he was waiting for the girl, for Charlotte, to continue. When it didn't seem like she was going to he asked another question. "Where are we?"

"Not important" she said as she started to swing again. Sam frowned at her. "The, umm, connection? Yeah. The connection at the house seemed to be fuzzy, you couldn't hear me. So I brought you here instead." She said

"Wait," Sam said as he registered what she said "You brought me here?"

"Yeah, I've been trying to reach you since I was 6," she said as she got of the swing and walked over to him. "But it took me almost 2 years to get it right!" she said with a smile. "I didn't tell Papa or Daddy."

Sam slowly started to put two and two together.

"What year are you from?"

"2018" she said with a smile as she turned and walked back to the swing. That was just over 8 years from Sam's time, Charlotte was almost 8, so she would be born, soon. And then it clicked. Why almost everything she did was familiar.

"Are you," Sam began, "Are Cas and Deans kid? The nestling?"She smiled at him again.

"Yes." She said. "My full name is Charlotte Mary Winchester. Daddy calls me Chevy, and Papa calls me Charlotte" Now 'Chevy' for a nickname makes sense. Sam just smiled at her, here was his Niece, at 8 years old, and when back in his time she wasn't even born. But the smile slipped from his face when he thought about some of the things she said. _I knew it! I knew it was you! I've always wanted to meet you!_

"What did you mean when you said you always wanted to meet me?" Sam asked. "Did I have some kind of falling out with Dean?"

Charlotte's eyes slipped from Sams face to the ground. "I wish that was all."

"What happened" he asked as he sat on the swing next her.

"You can change it, if I tell you; you could change it because you know it's going to happen." She said as she looked off into the distanced

"What can I change? What's gonna happen to me?"

Charlotte turned and looked Sam right in the eye as she spoke.

"You die"

_~ Qué será, será ~_

Dean watched his angle as he ran his hands over the smooth surface of their egg. Dean couldn't remember the last time he was this happy. He was with the man he loved, and they were going to have a baby.

A baby.

Inside the now hot pink shell, was a baby. Dean and Castiels Child. Dean's son or daughter. The next generation of the Winchester family line.

Dean was still having a tough time getting a Handel on the fact that in a few months, he was going to be a father. And it occurred to him that still had some questions to ask.

"So, Cas" Dean started, Cas responded with a "mhmm" as he continued to trail his hand across their egg. "Do you know how long till it hatches?" he asked

"Three months, I think" Cas said then he looked at dean "But that's not definite. Considering how much I don't know, it's just an estimation."

"A guess?"

Cas pondered for a moment, "yes. A guess"

"So it could be anywhere from now till a year?"

"I suppose" Said the angel, "But I don't believe it will be 12 months" the angles eyes were locked Deans. Dean lent in and placed his mouth on Cas'. The Kiss only lasted a few seconds but it was all Dean needed, and it was all Cas could handle at the moment (He had just given birth, he was gonna be out of action for a few months at least).

When Dean pulled out the kiss, he place his forehead against Cas'

"I love you."

"I love you too, Dean"

_**A/N**__: You see, it was never my intention to kill Cas, he was my reason to watch the show, I could never kill him! Sams the one you should be worried about... Please don't kill me!_


	4. Little Talks

**Title: **Qué será, será.

**Fandom: **Supernatural

**Setting: **Season 5

**Character(s): **Dean, Castiel, Sam, Gabriel, Bobby

**Warnings (For this Chapter): **None

_**A/N**__: Me: Hi everyone! _

_Everyone: SHE LIVES!_

_I know this took me forever! And I my only excuse is this evil torcher device that was created by the Government. It's called School! My school is killing me! I'm so freaken stressed out about it!_

_Well There is another reason, I finally gave into this little voice inside my head that has been saying, for around 2 years now 'watch Doctor who'. So I watched Doctor Who (2005), I watched 8 years of TV in around a month. AND I FREAKEN LOVE IT! _

_So look forward to some Doctor who Fanfic in the future, and maybe some SuperWho stories!_

_Lots of talking in this chapter...  
_

_Any who, on with the story!_

**Chapter 4: Little Talks**

"_It happens in the house. In Dad and Pa's room, I think. They never told me that, But I know they changed rooms after it happened, I've seen pictures of them in their old room. And I put two and two together"_

"_How does it happen?"_

"_I'm not sure. Dad won't tell me. And neither will Pa or Pappy. They do talk about you sometimes thought. You almost always star in the stories that Daddy tells me, it's always 'let me tell you about the time Sam and I saved a whole town from these monsters' or 'Let me tell you about the time when we were kids, and we stole a car'. It's always you."_

"_How do I die?"_

"_I don't know. Its 2 weeks after I hatch. I only know that because the plark. You're killed by monsters that come to kill me. You save my life. But you can change it. Now you know you can be prepared. And save me and survive it!"_

Being prepared would be easier if he knew what it was. Charlotte never said what kind of monster killed him. Probably because she didn't know. She was only 8, Dean wouldn't tell her that a demon, or something, Killed her uncle in the house. In this house.

Sam sat on the edge of his bed; sweat running down his bare back, giving his skin a shine to it. His head was in his hands as he thought about what his niece had said.

_It happens in the house._ This house, Bobby's house,

_In Dad and Pa's room._ Dean and Castiels room.

_Its 2 weeks after I hatch, killed by monsters that come to kill me. You save my life._

He die's saving her. His little niece who he would have hardly known, and would never get to know. Little Charlotte Mary Winchester.

Sam took a deep breath and lifted his head from his hands; he glanced over at the clock. 5 am. Everyone would be catching up on sleep after the hectic last few days. Thinking the last few days and his most recent dream, one thing stood out to Sam.

_You need to protect her, Sam. She's important._

Sam got of his bed, grabbed a shirt, went to the kitchen, Scribbled a quick note about not being able to sleep and going for a drive, Left it on the table, gabbed the keys to the impala, and walked out the front door.

_~ Qué será, será ~_

Dean slowly opened his eyes to the all but empty room; Cas had gone to check on some apocalypse business (Considering the angel had been out of action for a few days, the work had started to pile up). Dean rolled over to look at the bright green light of the digital clock. 6:30. Cas had been gone for just over eight hours. And so the panic started to set in.

Dean took a deep breath. There wasn't a reason to panic, but he couldn't help it. Cas might have still been weak when he took off, or he could have run into some nasty demons, or maybe even Lucifer found him. That thought caused Deans panic to rise with in him.

He got out of bed, quickly checked the egg, and headed down stairs. In the kitchen on the table he found a note from Sam _"Can't sleep, going for a drive. Took the impala, be back for lunch. ~Sam" _

That kind of made Dean worry for his brother, Sam didn't take drives when he couldn't sleep, he read, or surfed boring websites (Having shared a room with the kid since he was 4, Dean knew all of his annoying habits). Grate, like he didn't have enough to worry about as it was.

Dean opened the fridge, and was about to grab a beer when he remembered it was only around 7 in the morning, So he changes course and reached for a root beer over the back.

"Dean." Dean jumped and hit his head on the shelf in fridge. He stood (rubbing his head) and turn to see Castiel standing in the door way, Dean notice he looked a million times better than he had less than 24 hours ago.

"Cas." He said with a soft smile on his lips. "Feel better" he added as he walked over and sat at the table, Cas followed and sat opposite him.

"I feel much better" Cas replied with a smile, that then turned into a questioning smirk. "Who's idea was it to call for Gabriel?"

"It was Sams; he thought another angel would be the only thing that could save you. No way in hell would I think of calling that dick with wings. Not after mystery spot." Dean said as he opened and took a swig of the root beer, before he added "But I would have done anything to save you."

Cas smiled "Sam was right; another angel was the only thing that could heal me. It just lucky that Gabriel was willing to help" Cas frowned slightly, and dean noticed

"What?" dean asked

Cas looked toward the Door, "it's nothing. Where's Sam now?"

"He couldn't sleep, so he took the impala for a spin." Dean began "And it's not nothing. Something's bothering you, so spill"

"It is not of Import, Dean."

"Cas," Dean said, "Come on man, you're nuts if you don't think I can tell your lying"

"Dean" Cas began, locking eyes with Dean, but once again, the hunter cut him off.

"Just tell me"

Cas dropped his eyes to the table, "I think something's going on with Sam"

_~ Qué será, será ~_

Sam Drove around for an hour before he found what he was looking for, a big empty parking lot on the outskirts of town. He turned the engine off and took a deep breath before he stepped out of the car. He quickly looked around to make sure he was alone before speaking.

"Gabriel, I need to talk to you" Sam said, addressing the empty parking lot. When nothing happened he added "Please. This is important, it's about Charlotte. _Please_"

"Oh I do love it when you beg, Sam" remarked the Archangel with a smirk, as he appeared sitting on the hood of the impala. Sam took a deep breath and turned to face him.

"You said I have to protect her, you we're talking about Charlotte weren't you?"

"Yes, she's important and is going to be insanely powerful, so of course, all the big badies want her"

"Shouldn't you be telling this to Dean and Cas? And what bad guys?" Sam asked as Gabriel slid off the hood.

"I haven't told Dean and Cassy for the same reasons you haven't. They've got bigger problems to deal with and-"

"What's that got to do with anyth-" Gabriel held up his and Sam found himself unable to speak.

"Again with the interrupting, Sam. Someone needs to teach you some manners" Gabriel Smirked.

"Now, as I was saying. Dean and Cas are run off their feat trying to A) stop amagetden, B) Keep Michel and the rest of the God squad of their asses and C) Keeping Lucifer of your ass. You want me to walk in there and add the added pressure of a mystery monster trying to steal their baby?" Gabriel said. "I think Deans head would explode, witch I wouldn't mind seeing"

Gabriel put his hand down and Sam found himself able to speak.

"Why is the 8 year old Charlotte talking to me in my dreams?" Sam asked.

"My guess is she wanted to meet you" He said. "I could see a sort of link around you, so I went and investigated and I found her. We had a nice little chat. The connection was fuzzy on your end, so I fixed it"

"She said I was going to die, did you know that?"

"Yes, she told me" Sam was about to add more but before he could Gabriel added "But time can be re-written."

"But if I die saving her life"

"Then Re-write time so you save her life and live though it" Gabriel said.

Sam took a deep breath and said "Tell me everything you know"

_~ Qué será, será ~_

"You think Sam's been talking to Gabriel?" Dean said as he leant back in his chair.

"Yes" Replied Castiel.

"Just because it was Sam's idea to call him to help you?" Dean crossed his arms.

"Yes"

"Why?"

The angel was silent for a moment before answering, "You were willing to do anything to make sure I wouldn't die, Correct?"

"Of course" Dean said.

"And you didn't think of calling him. So why would Sam?"

"You don't think Sam would do anything to save you?"

"That's not what I mean. Dean, you would have thought to ask Gabriel eventually, but Sam thought of him right away. I think, for some reason Gabriel was already on Sams mind"

Dean was silent for a moment. He hadn't really thought about why his brother had automatically thought of Gabriel. But now that he thought about it...

"Why would Gabriel be talking to Sam in the first place?"

"I don't know, Perhaps he wants something from Sam, or he needs him to do something to do something" The angel answered, Castiels attention shifted as he added, "I will be upstairs." The angel vanished just as Bobby walked round the corner.

"Was that Cas?" he said as he opened the fridge, only to close it again with a sigh at how empty it was.

"Yeah. He just went up stairs." Dean Said as he took another gulp of his drink. Bobby grabbed his Car keys off the hook.

"Well, I'm gonna go grab so food, I'll bring you and Sam back something."

As Dean listened to the sound of Bobby's car pull out off the drive way, he wished for nothing more than too be in his car, with nothing to worry about but the open road, just for an hour or so. But he couldn't.

Sam had his car.

_~ Qué será, será ~_

Sam sat in the driver's seat, in the now empty Car park. It had been around ten minutes since Gabriel had disappeared, and Sam was still thinking about what he said.

In the end it turned out that Gabriel didn't really know that much more than he did. Just that the future at this point in time was, as the angel said, up in the air. The future that Charlotte was reaching back from was just one of a million possibilities. And anyone of those possibilities could become reality. But he was glad that he had Gabriel block the visions of her, He had enough on his plate right now, and didn't need visions of the future to add to it.

One thing was for sure anyway. He sure as hell wasn't going to tell Dean about this.

_~ Qué será, será ~_

"Spill it Sam, What's going on?" Dean cornered his brother as soon as the younger Winchester stepped out of the car.

"Nothing's going on Dean" Sam said as he closed the car door.

"Bullshit. I've known you your whole life, I can tell when you're lying" Dean began "what's going on with you and Gabriel?"

The mention of the Archangels name caught Sam by surprise.

"Gabriel? Who said anything about that dick?"

"He was the first thing on your mind when we needed someone to save Cas" Argued Dean "Is the Trickster often on your mind Sammy? Or is just recently?"

Sam was silent for a few moment, thinking carefully about what to say. Sam couldn't tell Dean the truth, at least not the whole truth.

"Recently" Sam said eventually

"Spill it Sam"

"I was having some... visions again, and-" Sam began, But was cut off by his brother.

"Visions? Like all that crap with Yellow eyes? Sam! You can't keep that kind of stuff to yourself; it could be Lucifer trying to get into your head-" Dean was building up into a long drawn out speech. Something he rarely did, but when he did you didn't want to be on the receiving end.

"Dean." Sam said to shut his brother up. "I called Gabriel to see if he could stop the visions. And he could. So it's done, no more visions, I'm fine"

Dean studied his brother for a few minutes; he distance noticed a clap of thunder over head. But his main concern was his brother. He could tell Sam was telling the truth, but whether or not it was the whole truth, dean couldn't tell

"Why didn't you ask Cas, to stop the visions?" Dean asked his little brother.

Sam gave a little laugh, "I Don't know if you've noticed, but Castiels been a little busy lately"

Dean still couldn't tell if it was the whole truth.

"Now, I don't know about you, but I'm going inside before it starts to rain"

Dean sighed as he watched his brother walk into the house. He thought about asking CAS to go talk to Gabriel, but he quickly dismissed the idea. He didn't entirely trust the other angel, and with the end of the world happening, the hunter was keen to keep his angel as close to him as he could.

_**A/N**__: the good thing about this story is I already have the last chapter written, I just need to fill in the blanks between. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, but stay tuned!_


End file.
